voilà comment je suis devenu fou
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Il étais devenu ce que j'avais besoin et lorsqu'il m'abandonna, j'ai crée quelque chose de monstrueux. NaruSasu. Yaoi.


Titre : Voilà comment je suis devenu fou

Pairing : Narusasu

Rated : M

Genre : Torture (soft).Tragedy/Romance/Hurt-confort

Inspiration : Ellie Goulding ( how long will i love you, love me like you do, beating heart, ligths) et Najoua Bezyl ( Qui sont-ils devenus ?, Gabriel, la bienvenue)

NB : En gros c'est un grand bordel dans ma tête mais ça fait du bien d'exorciser ses pensées.

NB1 : Correction apporter 27/08/2015 par ma beta.

–-

* * *

Je me sentais seul dans ma vie, je ne voyais pas la lumière au bout du tunnel, j'étais prisonnier de mes ténèbres, je n'arriverais jamais à atteindre cette lumière. Pourquoi tout était si douloureux depuis notre séparation, aujourd'hui, je mordais mes lèvres pour les choses que je lui ai dites. Je lui demande pardon, ce jour-là, j'étais vraiment en colère, je ne voulais pas le blesser, mais c'était trop tard. Ses larmes étaient une condamnation pour moi, qu'il me pardonne, je lui ai toujours promis de ne pas le faire souffrir, mais je l'ai fait. Je suis tellement désolé de notre vie, de notre passé en commun, je voudrais tellement l'effacer de sa mémoire. Je n'avais plus le courage de le regarder en face, c'était devenu bordélique et fatigant. Mes rêves étaient peuplés de ses regards larmoyants, de tristesse et chaque fois que je me réveillais, c'était pour ne pas pouvoir le voir sourire et m'embrasser comme il faisait il y a longtemps. Je voudrais tellement revenir à ce que j'ai pu lui dire, ce jour-là, quelque chose s'était brisé en nous. Je lui demande pardon pour tout, ce qui pourrait lui arriver, parce que pour moi ce sera toujours ma faute. Me lever tous les jours et ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés, ma tête posée sur son torse, mes pieds qui s'entremêlaient avec les siens et sa respiration, mon dieu, sa respiration calme et apaisante. C'était ça qui me couvrait de mes ténèbres, de mes angoisses quand il était là. Maintenant, je n'ai plus le droit.

Il était ma lumière, ma joie de vivre où mon cœur pouvait se reposer. Il était ce sentiment que je ne pouvais que distinguer avec lui à chaque fois que je le voyais. Mon corps ne réagissait qu'avec lui qu'importe l'heure. Même dans une autre vie, je le chercherais comme je l'ai fait dans cette vie, je voudrais lui dire tellement de choses.

Je savais qu'une vie passée à ses côtés vaut mille fois ce que je vis aujourd'hui. Lui aussi le savait parce que lui et moi on était faits par une même âme, lui aussi ne saura pas le nier. Oui, il était quelqu'un qui disait toujours la vérité qu'importe s'il blessait la personne, c'était ça qui faisait son charme.  
Si je devais le décrire, je dirais quelqu'un de doux, de triste, de sincère, un peu idiot, une joie de vivre qui me fatiguait à chaque fois puisqu'il faisait tout le temps l'idiot et il m'entraînait toujours dans ses délires.

L'aimer à toujours était ma passion, le vouloir a toujours été mon désir, le sentir a toujours été ma dévotion. Comprendrait-il mon erreur, il savait que parfois, je sortais des trucs qui étaient cons voir stupides alors, pourquoi m'avoir lâché comme ça ? Même si avec ces mots notre couple a été détruit, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas déjà planifié notre séparation. Je n'étais pas idiot comme lui, il faisait naître des choses en moi que je n'arrivais pas oublier. De quel droit a-t-il eu de me laisser comme ça comme un moins que rien ? C'était à cause d'elle ou est-ce qu'il avait peur d'avouer à tout le monde notre couple ? Qu'il m'éclaire parce que sinon je vais pouvoir penser à beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas la vérité. Mais, si c'était vrai alors...

Ma tête allait exploser à penser, je n'étais même plus moi-même et ça devenait ridicule. Le village me regardait comme si j'étais devenu fou parce qu'avant, c'était pire... allez savoir. Il savait, je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre par sa faute dans cette putain de vie, je ne sais même pas comment il peut la trouver jolie. Elle me donne envie de vomir, votre couple me donne envie de vomir. Tellement de choses à dire, mais peu de réflexion. Oui, j'aimerais bien commettre ce meurtre pour le retrouver. Il a tellement changé comme moi et le village en entier, mais ils étaient tellement ridicules, comme lui. J'étais tellement en colère aussi, je n'arrivais pas sortir de ma tête cette pétasse de mes deux. Avec ses gros seins comment elle pouvait tenir debout avec ça, c'était inhumain, c'était ridule. La mère nature lui a donné ça et bah... elle se faisait chier dans son coin.

J'aurais aimé la défigurer comme une poupée de cire, oui la fondre pour pouvoir entendre son cri de bonheur dans mes oreilles. La voir me supplier de la laisser en vie et qu'elle puisse me dire que c'était de sa faute si son petit ami, non, « mon petit ami » était parti avec elle. En pensant à ça, mon corps frissonna, oui, je vais vraiment commettre un meurtre ce soir, oui, ce serait sympa. Et cette nuit-même, sera sa dernière nuit sur cette Terre.

Regarde ce qu'il me faisait faire, je devrais la tuer pour pouvoir le récupérer. Mais, je devais le faire bien parce que sinon... Oui, ce soir est un jour de meurtre pour elle, cette fillette, cette copie d'une pâle branche, cette... Cette pétasse qui a volé mon amour. Oui, ce soir, définitivement, je vais commettre un meurtre comme pour les autres. Sait-il que tant qu'il ne sera pas avec moi, il ne sera pas en paix et je l'espère bien puisque je tuerais même sa paix pour qu'il ne voit que moi.

\- Sa...Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais ?. Laisse-moi m'en aller, je t'en pris., dit cette jeune femme que je tuerais bien.

\- Tiens ce n'est pas une chanson ''m'en aller, s'évader...mmm, jolies paroles. Oui, ce soir jeune fille, tu partiras comme toutes les autres.

\- Mais tu es fou, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me veux ?

Je l'ai regardée, vraiment ce mec n'avait aucun goût ou peut-être Naruto a-t-il trouvé une pâle copie de moi en elle, je crois que je vais vraiment le tuer lui aussi s'il continue.

\- Tu me l'as volé et j'ai horreur de ce qui m'enlève les choses que j'aime.

\- De quoi tu parles ?!

Je l'ai giflée, elle parlait trop à mon goût...mmm...un couteau, ce serait bien non... ? Définitivement, je n'ai que de bonnes idées. J'étais parti chercher un couteau dans la cuisiner puis j'étais revenu vers elle. La pauvre, elle était ligotée sur mon lit... « Merde ça va salir » pensais-je. J'étais un idiot, je n'ai pas de plastique et bah... Tant pis.

\- Hinata, tu vas bien ? Demandais-je, cette salope venait de s'évanouir, quelle galère, - je vais chercher de l'eau et un sac de plastique..., c'est cool. Il sera fier de mon travail.

J'étais allé chercher ce dont j'avais besoin. Avec l'eau, que je lui ai jeté au visage, elle se réveilla.

\- Tu as fait des beaux rêves, moi aussi si tu le demandes ma belle. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, veux-tu ? Je l'ai regardé, elle tremblait de peur, quelle fillette cette fille depuis qu'elle était petite, je crois, - on continue ! J'ai parlé plus fort pour qu'elle puise m'entendre, une vraie chochotte, je vous le dis, elle hocha la tête, - voilà ce n'est pas trop dur. Bon commençons. Pour ta gouverne, Naruto m'appartient avant toi ma fille et te voir avec lui me donne envie de vomir. Tu sais tout ça, ( j'ouvris les mains pour le montrer l'appartement), - tout ça c'est de sa faute, si je n'avais pas dit ces trois petits mots, on serait encore ensemble, tu le sais maintenant, mais il fallait qu'une pamplemousse vienne se mettre en travers de mon chemin, génial, tu ne trouves pas Hinata ?

Je l'ai regardée, la pauvre, elle était vraiment perdue, lorsqu'elle comprit dans quel pétrin elle était, elle commença à crier.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas tuer quelqu'un tranquillement de nos jours, je mis un bout de tissu dans sa bouche, et c'est maintenant que tu te rends compte que tu es dans le pétrin toi, mais quelle idiote.

Je faisais non de la tête pour qu'elle puisse voir mon mécontentement. J'ai préparé minutieusement mes objets, un couteau par ici, un plastique par là que j'ai trouvé dans la salle de bains, un fer à lisser, oui ça allait être génial.

\- On va jouer un jeu veux-tu, chaque mauvaise réponse bah... Tu choisis ton objet de torture. Je vais t'expliquer le jeu. Je vais te poser dix questions et tu vas répondre. Et si tu as la bonne réponse peut-être, je pourrais te laisser partir... Qui sait ? On commence.

Elle me fixait, elle était en colère « oh un papillon qui veut s'envoler, je te couperais les ailes avant que tu n'y arrives » pensais-je en posant la première question.

\- Qui est le père de Naruto ?

Une question simple pour la mettre en confiance après, je la descendrais.

\- Tu choisis ton objet de torture. Pardon suis-je bête, je n'ai pas enlevé le bout de tissu... Pardon.

Je lui enlevai.

\- Si tu cries, il n'y a plus de jeu parce que là j'en peu plus, tu m'entends.

\- Oui, sa voix était rauque, c'est Minato.

\- Exact, on continue...

Puis je continuais à lui poser des questions, c'était tellement ennuyant. Elle répondait à tout, mais la question piège, celle que j'adore, était juste fantastique, elle ne s'attendrait à pas du tout à ça.

\- Alors, Hinata, ça m'écorchait de dire son nom .

Je souriais intérieurement, son courage faisait face à son angoisse. Voilà ce que je voulais voir. Ce soir, je vais vraiment m'amuser après j'irais le voir. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

\- ton père.

\- Non, son meilleur ami. Et bah...on va s'amuser un peu veux-tu ?!.

Elle commence à s'agiter, à crier. C'est une vrai casse-pied. Je mis le bout de tissu dans sa bouche avant de prendre le couteau.

\- ça va être un peu salissant, c'est dommage, j'aimais bien cet appartement, je le disais plus pour moi que pour elle. J'étais vraiment triste. Je commençais à faire des fines lignes de sang avec le couteau, elles tombaient comme des gouttes d'eau, c'était beau à voir. Elle commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur mon art. D'un coup, je lui portais un coup de couteau sur sa jambe droite, elle cria, mais le tissu étouffa le bruit.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait, c'est brut et moche ce que je viens de faire. Vraiment, j'en peux plus, je ne veux plus jouer, j'en ai marre.

Je lui fis boire quelque chose, d'une seconde à l'autre ses paupières étaient en train de se fermer. Quelle cruche celle-là. Tuer comme ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Mais après le repassage et le plastique, il faut me comprendre. Elle avait dû mal à s'en aller quel calvaire, mais tout était terminé.

\- Bon maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, mais d'abord une bonne douche, ça me fera du bien.

J'allai dans la salle de bains, préparai ma baignoire et je me glissai dedans. C'était une bonne journée dans ma vie, mais comment allais-je faire disparaître son corps ?

\- Il me manque...

Je commençais à pleurer, je voudrais le voir me sourire. J'en pouvais plus d'être tout seul dans cet appartement. J'étais au fond de l'eau en train de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire. Mais mon cœur me faisait mal et j'avais du mal à penser, je sorti de la baignoire, m'habillai, prêt à sortir. Je regardai sur mon lit.

\- Même ta mort, est un vrai supplice.

XOXOXOXOX

J'ai frappé, je savais qu'il était là. Il prenait son temps ce connard, oui lorsque j'étais énervé, j'insultais mon amour. Il ouvrit la porte :

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir rendre visite à mon meilleur ami ?

\- à cette heure-ci Sasu ?

\- Oui, il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- En quoi tu peux me dire ? Je l'ai regardé, je m'approchai de lui et il recula, j'essayais de rigoler de lui, il était pathétique parfois, moi aussi alors) , - elle est là ?

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, il ne fallait vraiment pas que je rigole.

\- Non, elle est en mission, Sasu... S'il te plaît va t'en.

\- Quoi, as-tu peur d'être seul avec moi ?

Oui, j'étais provocateur et lui idiot mais sexy. À chaque fois, il m'évitait parce qu'il savait qu'il succombera toujours à mon corps qu'importe ce qu'il était devenu. Et cette nuit ne faisait pas exception. Je ne voudrais pas de regrets de sa part ni de ma part, j'étais venu parce que mon cœur n'en pouvait plus. Je voulais le sentir en moi comme il y deux semaines. Naruto même lorsqu'il était avec elle, il ne voyait que moi, mais, allez savoir ce qui l'a poussé à devenir quasi comme eux. On a toujours tout fait ensemble.

Son regard me disait qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas résister très longtemps et j'ai eu raison. Il me prit dans ses bras en me serrant très fort. Sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule et il caressa mes cheveux tout en murmurant « je t'aime ». Il n'y a jamais de « désolé », pourquoi faire ? Il me prit par les bras et me ramena à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder son appartement, je le connaissais depuis toujours. Il me posa sur le bord du lit et enleva ma chemise avant d'enlever la sienne. Il me poussa sur le lit, mon corps rebondit sur le lit, il continua en m'enlevant le pantalon, il fit de même, ensuite vint mon boxeur. Il monta sur le lit, ses jambes étaient posées de chaque côté de ma taille. Il vint m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Tant de possessivité pourrait me tuer. Il mordit ma lèvre inférieure, son coude gauche était posé à côté de ma tête et sa main droite parcourait mon corps de long en large. Sa main était toute chaude et douce.

Je frissonnais lorsqu'il arriva vers mon sexe. Il le prit dans sa main et commença à me masturber. C'était tellement chaud, brûlant, ardent lorsque sa main faisait des va-et-vient. Il m'embrassait toujours comme s'il voulait prendre mon être. J'étais bombardé de partout, son corps, je le sentais à chaque recoin de mon âme. Il continua encore, je gémissais entre ses lèvres, notre souffle étaient entrecoupé. Mon cœur battait au même rythme que lui. Je vins dans un râle de plaisir. Il laissa ma bouche et parcourait mon torse de baiser. Il me demanda de lever les jambes alors je les repliais, mes deux mains tenaient mes cuisses.

\- Une vue parfaite de ton derrière Sasu, dit Naruto en entrant le premier doigt en moi. C'était un peu gênant, je n'avais plus l'habitude de ses mains en moi. Mais, le temps qu'il me préparait, je me sentais plus à l'aise. Il mit la pointe de son sexe sur mon entrée, il commença à faire des légères pressions sans entrer, seulement pour me préparer à ce qui allait venir ensuite. Il commença doucement à entrer en moi, il franchisait mes muscles étape par étape. Je le sentais à chaque fois à l'intérieur, je commençais à gémir. Son sexe prenait toute la place, c'était ardent, brûlant, déchirant. Mon corps était entré en combustion. Je voyais des étoiles lorsqu'il entra tout en moi, j'ai poussé un cri plus fort, il vint m'embrasser pour me demander pardon pour la dernière étape. Il m'embrassa encore et encore sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle, il me laissa m'habituer avant de commencer à bouger en moi. Ses coups étaient lents, langoureusement fiévreux, j'avais l'impression que je ne possédais plus mon corps, qu'il était à Naruto.

Tout en donnant des coups enflammés, il mordillait mon cou en me laissant des marques jusqu'au sang, j'aimais beaucoup le côté bestial qu'il avait parfois. C'était comme avoir Kyuubi en moi, je l'aimais beaucoup alors, il ne faudrait pas chercher loin. Il se lassa de mon cou et vint vers mes mamelons, il les léchait, les suçait en laissant des traînées de salives à chaque fois qu'il repassait. Mon corps n'était que douleur, plaisir, je ne tenais plus. Je gémissais encore et encore, nos souffles étaient mêlés, notre respiration laborieuse. Ses coups devenaient de plus en plus rapides, c'était frénétique, chaque passage de son sexe à l'intérieur de moi était voluptueux, décidé et embrasé. Ça glissait, ça revenait, ça me remplissait de nouveau. C'était trop pour moi, mes jambes étaient passées sur sa taille, je ne pouvais plus, j'étais venu entre nos ventres. Lui, il continua dans sa passion à s'acharner sur moi, à me faire sien encore et encore jusqu'à venir à l'intérieur de moi. C'était chaud et terriblement froid en même temps, il mordit mon épaule, j'ai poussé un cri de douleur. Le monde autour de nous, s'était arrêté quelques instants avant de reprendre son cours normal. Mon torse montait et descendait, j'avais dû mal à contrôler mon corps.

Naruto resta encore quelques minutes à l'intérieur de moi avant de sortir. J'ai senti tout de suite un froid qui me fit frissonner. Il me prit dans ses bras, ma tête vint se reposer sur son torse. Nos corps s'étaient calmés, je passai ma jambe droite entre ses cuisses. Il caressait mon dos et moi, j'écoutais son cœur qui ralentissait chaque minute qu'on passait ensemble.

\- Sasuke ?

\- mmm

\- Tu as quoi sur la tête ?

Il passa sa main sur mes cheveux, sa main était devenue rouge.

\- C'est du sang.

Il me regarda, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Quoi ! Je n'ai rien fait...

\- Et se sang, tu peux m'expliquer. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait de bêtise à cause de ton problème.

\- Tu sais très bien que je peux le gérer.

\- Non...pas du tout. Tu es incapable même si tu voulais le contrôler. Est-ce qu'au moins as-tu eu, conscience de ce que tu as fait ?

Il était au-dessous de moi, il me caressait la joue droite.

\- Sasuke, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait une bêtise qui pourra te coûter la vie même si tu ne contrôles plus ton esprit.

Il me regarda, il me sondait, j'étais comme un petit-enfant qui avait peur d'être grondé. C'est vrai, j'avais fait quoi durant cette journée, je ne me rappelai plus. Je commençais à trembler. Non pas encore... Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Chut calme toi Sasu, on va trouver ce que tu as fait et on va résoudre ce problème comme pour les autres sans que personne ne sache.

\- Naruto et si j'avais tué une personne, tu ne peux pas, tu es l'hokage.

\- Je sais, mais te mettre en prison alors que ce n'est pas de ta faute directement, c'est hors de question. On doit gérer ça entre nous sans que personne ne sache.  
J'ai frissonné lorsqu'une image m'était venue en pleine tête, je tremblais, ce n'était pas vrai.

\- Naruto et si c'était quelqu'un que tu appréciais, ( il me regarda, mais me souriait toujours), je crois que j'ai tué...

Il m'arrêta.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, pas maintenant... tu l'as fait ?

J'ai juste hoché la tête.

\- Mais comment ? ...

\- Tu l'avais déjà menacé une fois devant tout le monde, mais cette fois aussi, tu ne te rappelais pas. C'est vrai que je suis bête de t'avoir laissé alors que je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment toi qui me parlais ainsi. J'aurais dû la laisser il y a longtemps, mais avec...

Je l'ai embrassé, je ne voulais plus parler, je voulais être avec lui en ce moment. Seigneur, j'ai encore commis une bêtise.

\- Je me souviens de rien...Naru , j'ai pris une voix d'enfant, est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ?

\- Non, il me prit encore dans ses bras, jamais de la vie. Je ferais toujours tout pour toi et tu le sais.

Je lui ai souri, je l'aimais tellement que c'était devenu dur pour moi de le voir avec elle alors c'est là que j'ai pu me dédoubler.

\- Tu es vraiment un imbécile Naru.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, si tu n'étais pas avec cette crevette, je ne serais pas comme ça.

\- Je sais mon amour.

Il murmura encore des trucs avant de me demander où était son corps, je lui ai répondu qu'elle se trouvait dans mon appartement.

\- Oh seigneur comment je vais expliquer tout ça, il embrassa ma joue, tu ne fais que des bêtises Sasuke et ça s'est très grave.

Je lui frappai le ventre, il s'étouffa de douleur.

\- Ne dis jamais ça, tu m'entends parce que, ce que je viens de faire, c'est de ta faute et de ma faute ni plus ni moins. Salaud.

\- Enfoiré, dit Naruto en me sautant dessus pour m'embrasser et me faire à nouveau l'amour...ce n'était plus de l'amour, mais plutôt une bonne baise pour ce que je venais de lui faire.

Et la nuit continua comme ça et le matin suivant le problème « pamplemousse furent réglés » dans les règles de l'art.

La pauvre, elle est morte si jeune...

 _Tu m'aimes pour la pire de choses,_

 _Tu es ma lumière dans les ténèbres,_

 _Tu es la couleur de mon sang,_

 _Tu es mon tout..._

 _Tu es mon tout..._

 _Le remède se trouve en toi,_

 _Répare-moi, aime-moi comme jamais,_

 _Tu es l'être auquel je ne voudrais pas faire de mal,_

 _Tu es le seul être que je permets d'être en moi,_

 _L'amour que je te porte franchit les frontières,_

 _Pour que des gouttes rouges tombent pour toi,_

 _Je ne vois que du noir,_

 _Mais je laisse une brèche de lumière entrer en moi,_

 _Et cette brèche, c'est toi..._

 _Tu es si important pour moi que j'ai tué pour toi,_

 _Et cette brèche, c'est toi..._

 _Et ça, je m'en manque parce que tu es ma lumière_

 _Tu me suis toujours même si c'est mon ombre_

 _Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi_

 _Parce que tu me laisses en liberté_

 _Je crois que tu adores ça, mais tu ne l'avoueras jamais..._

 _Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien,_

 _Être avec toi est ma vie... Mon salut_

 _Tu as vu ce que tu as réveillé en moi_

 _Mais tu as su le dompter comme pour mes prochains coups,_

 _Saigne-moi, caresse-moi, touche-moi comme tu le sais le faire,_

 _Brûle-moi jusqu'aux frontières du paradis,_

 _Laisse-moi disparaître entre tes bras,_

 _Laisse-moi gagner le sommeil du Graal,_

 _Où je te laisserai mener la danse_

 _Jusqu'à l'infini..._

 _Tes baisers sont des promesses, des brûlures sur mon corps,_

 _Mes pensées sont tiennes comme est mon corps,_

 _Mon désordre émotionnel est ton plaisir,_

 _Saigne-moi, mords-moi, enfuis-toi en moi comme tu sais le faire si bien,_

 _Qu'est-ce que tu attends Naruto ?_

 _Aime-moi..._

Fin

* * *

L'idée m'est venu comme ça... J'adore

Narusasu : Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ?

Moi : demande à votre créateur c'est lui le coupable..pas moi.

Narusasu : mmm, ( ils se regards weh peut-être qu'elle a raison, on voit voir notre créateur ).

Moi : La fin de Naruto ma foi m'a fait faire des cauchemars et ça ne se fait pas... Vraiment pas.

Monde cruel quand tu nous tiens...


End file.
